


The Date?

by Hpchemgrad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpchemgrad/pseuds/Hpchemgrad
Summary: Just fluffiness





	The Date?

“What would you say if I called this a date.” Lily quietly asked, looking everywhere but the person walking next to her. They had spent the day together, just the two of them. Not that it was the first time they were alone together, as Head Students they saw more of each other than anyone else. They had become close friends and sometimes snuck down to the kitchens together late at night. But today they hadn’t meant to be alone, it was just that their friends each had some excuse and the pair had decided that it was no reason for them not to still go together.

They walked all the way to the village, through the cold and the snow, laughing the whole way. They warmed up in the Three Broomsticks with hot butterbeer and James insisted on paying, as he always did. They picked out sweets at Honeyduke’s and James relented and allowed Lily to purchase him the least expensive chocolate. He took her into Zonko’s and together they scared away the third years buying banned items before he bought some for himself. And then they walked to the edge of town in a comfortable silence, gloves bumping each other accidentally, each grinning. And Lily realized that it was now or never, she had been giving him hints for months and she needed to know once and for all if she was the only one with feelings. So, she gathered all her Gryffindor courage and just asked.

Lily was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly registered her companion was no longer walking beside her but was frozen in place. When she received no response and was ready to play it off as a joke, she looked at the now-empty space beside her and quickly turned around to find where he had gone.

James Potter was standing motionless with a curious expression on his face. Seeing that she had stopped seemed to bring him out of his stupor and he violently shook his head before jogging to catch up. He cleared his throat and, not brave enough for eye contact, casually asked, “Do you want this to be a date?”

Lily huffed quietly and petulantly said, “I asked you first.”

“And I answered, it just so happened that my answer was in the form of another question.”

“That’s a cop-out and you know it.”

“You’re the one ignoring my question.”

“You ignored mine first!”

“It’s perfectly acceptable to answer a question with another question.”

This time it was Lily who stopped walking and, finally gaining the courage to look at James, softly said, “I think you know what I’m asking James.”

“Well…” He steeled himself and met her eye but couldn’t bring himself to properly respond.

“It’s fine James. Just forget I said anything. It was a stupid question. It’s not a-”

Her face was beet red, but if she was being brave, so could he. He just needed her to stop rambling, he couldn’t let her talk herself out of it, so he blurted out, “I wish.”

She looked at him confused, so he clarified, “You asked what I would say if you called this a date, I would say… I wish.”

A smile slowly bloomed on her face and James realized he had nothing to fear, “So… I’ll ask again. Do you want this to be a date?”

He had never seen her smile more radiant and it did funny things to his chest to know that the joy on her face was somehow a result of him. She shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded, “I was sort of hoping it was.” James let out an involuntary noise that could best be described as a giggle and could not control the broad grin on his face as she stepped closer to him.

He was shocked as she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to meet her lips. They were cold and chapped and he never could have imagined the feel even if he pined away for a hundred more years. It was sloppy and her fingers were lost in his hair and she was happier than she could ever imagine being.


End file.
